


Time travel twins

by jankenmor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drug Use, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankenmor/pseuds/jankenmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugs, twins, and time travel. The force was a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time travel twins

**Author's Note:**

> This, right here? Yeah I looked it over once, and not properly. Basically I got bored, it's all humor and to be quite honest it doesn't make sense. So you can read it, I guess -but if you're looking for something that does more then make you give a smile and a tiny giggle (sometimes an eyeroll, if you forgot to read the note and thought this was a serious thing) then you shouldn't read. 
> 
> BEGONE. OR BEGIN.

It turns out that the force was a tricky little bitch. A bitch whom enjoyed screwing Leia over, as not only did it allow her darling brother to get high on a foreign tea –but it decided that randomly teleporting them to another time was a great idea, which were how Luke was betting on whom was their parents and who was Obi-wan in the crowded room which was apparently a ballroom created just to mingle. 

Leia was almost glad that there was no such place in her time, as it sounded like nonsense.  
So far he was winning, as they were promptly informed that yes –that scarred gentleman was Anakin Skywalker (Leia had thought he’d be uglier) and that was indeed a lady called Padme. 

The only one missing was Obi-wan, in which Luke finally exclaimed (sullenly) that he wasn’t here at all was he? 

“I am here as a fact, you should’ve just asked.” The handsome stranger in which Luke had taken a liking too in his loopy state answered, making Luke stare and exclaim “but you’re young!” Leia, whom had quite enough of this nonsense –promptly took his hand and promised herself to never let her brother out of sight again. 

“Drinking yourself high is one thing, but you mustn’t bring attention to yourself!” Leia chastised, dragging a sullen Luke along. “You must remember that this stay might be permanent, in which we’ll have to deal with whatever you say and do –This is a different time Luke!” She continued, glancing behind her for just a moment.  
Then crashing into, oh lord, her father. 

Leia found herself flustered, straightening up so that he would not have a reason to touch her anymore. “Leia, you know you owe me money right? ‘Cos I figured that he was Anakin Skywalker.” Leia nearly hit herself in the face, with the level of frustration she was feeling. 

“Excuse him, he drank something he should rather let be.” She apologized, words crisp with annoyance. “And thank you.” She added, forcibly softening her voice. It wouldn’t do to act out of the usual, he had saved her from falling after all. 

Even if she wouldn’t have had he just avoided her whilst she walked. 

The young Jedi bowed his head, seemingly in a hurry but still polite enough to reveal a polite smile as he hurried on with the queen in tow. Leia thought they should be less eager to conceive another Luke, as one was quite enough. 

Leia almost cried of joy as a bright flash interrupted their journey through time, transporting a high Luke and tired Leia home. 

For some inflatable reason Luke remembered Obi-wan Kenobi raising his eyebrows when he first saw him as a teen, “I looked young did I?” He had asked, Luke couldn’t fathom how he hadn’t remembered before. 

Leia meanwhile wondered how she could be so idiotic as to not immediately drag them in the room and hide until they were teleported back, until she remembered that she too had been offered the tea. She promised herself that she would never tell Luke, and promptly forgot.


End file.
